


My what now?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Great granddaughter reader, Jealous Fitz, She looks identical to Peggy, don't read if you're going to complain about it, most likely will have grammar errors, she's Steve and Peggy's great granddaughter, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Agents of shield/avengers crossover where the reader is Steve and Peggy's great granddaughter and they meet for the first time at the shield facility. When they meet the avengers are quick to point out how similarities between the two.Request:Fitz lover here. Can you do a jealous Fitz imagine where Ward had a thing for the reader (smut of you want) I LOVE LEO





	1. Jealous little fitz

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't "confirmed" I'm basing this off what Hayley said that Steve and Peggy did have sex before he went into the ice. I'm also tying in an agents of shield request into this two part story. Also because of the fitz request I'm involving in this ward is going to be a good guy in this and we'll just pretend he wasn't apart of hydra.

 

"Leo please I have to get up" he let out a groan as he felt you trying to escape. He felt a tiny bit jealous every time Coulson ordered Ward to train y/n. Especially because he knew that his friend and coworker had a thing for his girlfriend. Fitz knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about because he knew that his girlfriend loved him.

Ward would also tell him that his feelings for y/n were 100% gone but fitz wasn't convinced. He saw the way he would look at y/n ass when she was to look and that made him want to rip his head off.

"Babe please I have to get up! I have training with ward in fifteen minutes and I have to get dresses." You whined as you were trying to get out of his grasp. You always hated being late to things and her boyfriend was about to make her late for her training session.

"Don't go" fitz held onto her tighter and buried his face against her neck.

"I have to babe. You know how Coulson gets when someone misses a training session." You finally got out of her boyfriends grasp and started getting dressed. "I love you"

"Yeah yeah I love you too." fitz groaned before he hid his face against his pillow. You hated when fitz got like that so you didn't bother giving him a kiss on the cheek.

It was around noon when ward decided to end your training session. Ward told you how proud he of the improvements you've made since you started training with him. "You just need to work on your blocking a biy and you'll be all set."

"Thanks again Ward." you wiped the sweat off your forehead before you hugged him but soon heard someone clearing their throat. It was fitz with an angry expression on his face. You pulled away and made your way over to your boyfriend. "Hey babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch?" fitz responded coldly as he glared at Ward.

"Yes let me just shower really quick. Ward had me dripping in sweat by the end of our training session." you kissed him on the cheek before you walked away, but not before you heard your boyfriend trying to threaten Ward.

"You may be fooling her but you're not fooling me. I don't want you to talk to her anymore unless it's about training." you were going to have a serious chat with fitz during lunch.

*time skip*

You guys were having a lovely lunch with fitz until you got a text from ward. He was letting you know that Coulson wanted to see you when you came back from your lunch break.

"Let me guess it's Ward right?" fitz sounded annoyed as he continued eating. Something inside you snapped and decided that now was the perfect time to call him out on his attitude.

"Ok seriously leo what's up with you ! Why are you being an asshole to Ward? What did he do to you!" you were officially done with his attitude.

"HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU" he shouted back and caused you and everyone in the restaurant to flinch. "Or at least he was in love with you when you first joined us. I know that you love me and although he says he's not in love with you every time I ask him I know he's lying."

"And what do you think I'm going to leave you for him?" Your heart dropped when he didn't answer "oh Leo"

You got up wrapped your arms around him. "He's a better fit for you. He's strong and fearless."

"But he's not you. You're smart, funny and handsome." You rested your head against his. "I love you leo please don't forget that."

You totally forgot you guys were in a public placed until you heard people awing. "Let's get out of here." Fitz whispered before you let go of him. He left money on the table for the food before you guys made your way out of the restaurant and headed back to work.

When you guys got back everyone had an excited look on their faces. "Have you seen Coulson? Ward said he had something to tell me." you asked Mack.

"He's in his office with fury. Fury has some news to share with you." Mack pointed towards Coulson's office, like everyone else he also had an excited look on his face.

Entering Coulson's office you immediately spotted Coulson and fury with the avengers. "Hey um Mack and Ward said you guys needed to talk to me about something?" You felt nervous because all of the avengers were staring at Steve who who look like he saw a ghost.

"Y/n so good to see again. I would love to introduce you to your great grandfather Steve rogers." Fury announced so casually while he pointed to Steve.

"My what now?" You were speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're great grandfather." fury repeated. "Your mother was his granddaughter and she had you when she was sixteen so she put you up for adoption. Unfortunately she passed away two days later because of a drunk driver."

You couldn't believe it. Steve rogers, captain America himself was your great grandfather. "And my grandmother?"

"She died when you were fifteen. Listen I know this a lot of information for you to take in but I think it'd be a good idea for you and captain rogers to get to know each other. In fact I think we'll leave you two alone so you two can get started, come on guys let's give them privacy." Fury looked over at the avengers and motioned for them to leave Coulson's office. You could faintly hear tony mentioning how much you two look alike.

"Sooooo what do you want to know about me?" you tried to break the tension in the room. You could tell Steve felt awkward by his posture.

Steve was thankful that you were the one who decided to speak up. After all these years he still didn't know how to strike up a conversation with a girl, even if they were related to him. "Tell me about yourself, I'm guessing you know everything about me from the news and school right?" You nodded.

"Well almost everything but like fury said, my name is y/n" you started "I'm 26 and I was recruited by Coulson when I hacked their system. oh and last year because of the Terrigenesis that was release I discovered I have powers."

Steve was intrigued when he found out you had powers and wondered if you got them because of the super soldier serum. "What are your powers"

"I can generate static electricity but I've been perfecting my fighting techniques so I won't have to depend on my powers when I'm on missions."

Steve was rocking on the balls of his feet "that's good, you should never depend on your powers when your out on the field."

"Why don't you grab Coulson's chair?" you pointed towards Coulson's chair. "I want you to tell me about what you were like when you were younger." Steve gave you a warm smile before he began the first of many stories from his childhood.

You guys spent the rest of the day in Coulson's office telling each other stories for your past. It wasn't until Coulson knocked and informed you that fitz was going to be leaving in half an hour that you excused yourself. You always made fitz his favorite food so he could take it with him. He always thanked you because he hated eating junk off the street.

After you finished his dinner you made your way towards the quinjet so you could say goodbye to fitz. On your way there you ran into hunter who was checking he had everything for the mission. "Yo hunter if my fitz doesn't come back in one piece I'll punch you repeatedly until we won't be able to recognize who you are. GOT IT" you threatened hunter. He was so scared but before he could respond fitz appeared nervous with his bag. "I made you your favorite, please be careful Leo."

"I'm always careful y/n. I love you and I'll see you in a month." he kissed your forehead before he made his way towards the quinjet.

"It's going to be ok y/n. A month is going to go by quickly, just watch." Steve held onto you tight as you watched your boyfriend leave for an entire month.

*time skip*

While fitz was away you and Steve were by each other's side. You two genuinely wanted to know every little thing about each other. Also because you have been spending all of your time with Steve you weren't worrying about fitz like you always did when he had to go on missions without you.

You discovered that you had a good mix of Peggy and Steve's personality traits. Since he's known both Peggy and Steve Bucky was more than happy to point it out the similarities right away. He pointed out that you had Peggy's work ethic when it came to hacking into one of hydras computers and getting information on other bases. You also had Steve's determination when you would have training sessions with Ward. Since fitz wasn't around you were able to get out of bed easily and be able to train for hours. But your boyfriend was coming home today and you wanted to train as much as possible before you spent all your time with him.

So now you were enjoying your breakfast before your train session with Ward. Everything was going great until Mack cut his hand while he tried to get a plate from the cabinet. "FUCK ! ! !" Mack cussed while he held his hand.

"Language ! ! !" you and Steve scolded him at the same time.

"Ok am I the only that finds it creepy when they do that?" tony asked he had a creeped out expression on his face.

"No" the entire team replied immediately.

"Hey y/n training starts in five" Ward asked before he finished his coffee.

"Ok I'm actually finished with breakfast so I'll meet you in the training room in three." you finished your juice before you got up and washed your dishes.

Your mini training session with Ward had built up an audience and turned into a two hour session. Ward felt the need to show off in front of the avengers but failed when you blocked all of his attacks. "Are you getting tired y/n, I can tell you're getting tired." Ward tried to get into your head.

"Oh please, I could do this all day" you taunted Ward before ducked his punch him so hard it sent him flying back.

"Wow she is definitely my granddaughter." Steve laughed while the other avengers were surprised that you quoted Steve without realizing it.

"I'm gone a month and my girlfriend turned into a badass." you heard fitz voice and you immediately turned around.

"LEO ! ! ! !" you jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist. "I missed you so much baby."

You didn't realize everyone was looking at you guys until Steve cleared his throat. "Um no pda ! ! !"

"That ok, I have A LOT of catching up to do with my Leo." you grabbed fitz's hand and dragged him out of the room. You could hear people cheering and Steve saying he was not ok with what just happened before he asked Bucky to spar with him.


End file.
